


温柔证据

by south_autumn



Category: No Fandom
Genre: M/M, 龙龄 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:28:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/south_autumn/pseuds/south_autumn
Summary: #ooc预警#不要上升不要上升不要上升#非典型ABO#葡萄酒味x玫瑰露味#ABO设定只是为了doi，没有生子
Kudos: 7





	温柔证据

“对不起，父母和你，我只能选一个。”

“所以你选择放弃我。”

低沉的嗓音从耳边传来，伴随着温热的气息，一路从耳根子酥麻到脚趾头。身后的撞击加快了速度，贴在腰上的那只手把微微的赘肉捏得通红，小小的左肩骨早已被攥得仿佛再大点力就碎了。张九龄咬着下唇回过头，想开口求饶，却是一开口就发出了些挠心勾魂的喘息声，惹得王九龙加快了下身的频率，一次比一次更大。

“想说什么？”他俯身向前，舔了舔师哥的耳珠子，咬着那个把耳环摘了下来的耳洞，让张九龄忍不住打了个冷颤，又叫了几声。

“慢……慢点……”

王九龙没有回话，冷不丁的将在张九龄体内翻腾的滚烫玩意儿抽了出来，下身霎时的凉意让张九龄倒吸一口气。他一把把人推到床上，上去就是一个突然暴力却逐渐温柔的吻。师哥就喜欢这样的，突如其来狠狠的咬上他的嘴唇，再轻轻的撬开牙关开始舌尖与舌尖的缠绵。他享受那种被按倒陷入床褥退无可退的压迫感，伴随着肉体上的极乐。他喜欢被制服。

吸允着对方的下唇，王九龙宽厚的掌心覆在人胸前的肉团上，指尖有意无意的划过粉红色的凸起，又顺着腰身一直滑到大腿内侧，那里有一个不为人知的秘密。王九龙往里头送去了两根手指，熟练的在那一处倒海翻江，敏感的地方因为触碰到打快板起茧的手更是如三峡大坝开了闸，泛滥成灾。他刚把双唇从对方的喘息里挪开，马上又被张九龄双手托住脸送到唇边一阵吸咬。

张九龄松开了他的吻，眯着布满雾气的双眼看着眼前朦胧的人影，“不够。”

“什么不够？”

“两根不够。”

得不偿失，王九龙把两根手指都收了回来。中指和无名指上沾着令人羞耻的粘液，他当着张九龄面前一口吃进了嘴里。张九龄害臊得踹了他一脚，却被人捉住了脚踝扛到肩上，羞涩的下着雨的小窗瞬间一览无遗。

“那用嘴巴怎么样？”

没等人回答，王九龙托起了他的双腿，一头栽进了那再熟悉不过的世界里，含住微微抖动的小穴。湿湿温温的舌扫过穴口，粘稠的分泌物由舌尖滑入口中。床单被张九龄攥得皱成一团，那是他表示满足的生理反应。他一只手摸着胯下那颗埋头苦干的头，突然感慨头发长了，“长头发了。”

王九龙抬起头，嘴角边还挂着半透明的粘丝，冲张九龄人畜无害的笑了笑，“都好几个月了，该长了。”

当初剃头的时候你还没认识她呢。

就是这种单纯无邪的笑容最能捉住张九龄的心，就像很久以前王九龙给了他一个旺仔笑，于是这个画面从此以后便烙印在他心上。

“可以了，进来吧。”

王九龙依依不舍的亲了一口，跪起身给枪上膛准备提枪上阵。枪口在靶子上就着残留的水摩擦两下，差点就擦枪走火。张九龄伸手上去帮了一把，扶着那东西身子顺便往下挪，穴口贪婪的含着突袭的棒子，紧紧嘬着任由那驴玩意儿来回抽动。王九龙的动作很轻，一下进一下出的，慢得仿佛这事就和平时健身房里做俯卧撑一样，跟风花雪月一点关系也没有。

“要不你快点？”

“刚才不是你说慢点的吗？”

真是个听话的好孩子。

Omega的发情期性欲特别高涨，张九龄是受不了太快的冲击，但这种慢速度就像拿着鸡毛扫挠痒痒，一点快感也没有。王九龙貌似很享受给师哥搔痒，他就喜欢看张九龄那副想要又得不到的样子。

“老大，你说你这个模样……”他上前去咬了一口对方胸前的软肉，“……以后发情期的时候该怎么办？”

张九龄自从被标记之后每回发情期都有王九龙帮忙，但要是以后他有了自己的家室，再找人帮忙就不太妥当了。

“我可以吃药。”他摸着伏在他胸膛上吸奶的师弟，想着他俩的第一次王九龙有多么温柔。

人人只看得见台上王九龙一天天的在家暴他搭档的同时又目光如水的看着对方，却没人知道在不为人知的地方王九龙的温柔是白日里的千千万万倍。

从抚摸、亲吻，到交合，他从来都是把张九龄当成小白花一样呵护。

王九龙加快了速度，一口咬在张九龄的颈窝，不明液体浸淫了身下的床单，空气中弥漫着葡萄酒和玫瑰露香夹杂着二人汗水淋漓的气味。

“你说我要是能给你生孩子那该有多好。”

谁在上谁在下并不重要，但对王九龙来说不能给他老大生孩子这是他的执念。他爹妈不勉强自己的孩子早日结婚抱孙子，但张九龄的母亲老是说他老大不小了该娶媳妇生娃儿了。儿子孝顺，不想让妈失望，只能在自我拉扯之中放弃了他爱了六年的人。

“如果有下辈子，我给你生孩子。”张九龄双腿夹在王九龙的腰上，扭动着下身用行动催促对方，“射进来。”

水和皮肤撞击的声音越来越强烈，呻吟声在葡萄酒和玫瑰露的气味之中格外勾人，王九龙吻上了那张唇，在辗转缠绵之中开枪子弹中了靶。张九龄刚想起身给他舔掉，用满腔的温热回报他一夜的温柔，却被人拦住抱进怀里，拉上被子调低了空调的温度。

“不用了，就这样，让我抱抱你。”

张九龄被师弟从身后抱着，感受着对方翻云覆雨后尚未平定下来的心跳，和低沉的粗喘。

“以后有事不要吃药，来找我。”王九龙在他后颈轻轻的亲了一口，咬住他的耳朵，“我一直在。”

你可能不知道，我早就把你安排进我的全部余生里。

就算往后的日子我必须和另一个人共享你的余生。

完。


End file.
